fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kibouno Etsuko
Kibouno Etsuko (希望のエツこ Kibouno Etsuko) is one of the main Cures of Wolf Precure. Etsuko is a sporty 14 year old girl who is in her 2nd year of middle school and has a bright, uninhibited personality with a lot of energy. She is a famous dancer known as Genki (元気 Genki). Her catchphrase is I'm at 100%! (あたしは百パーセントだよ！''Atashi wa hyaku pāsento da yo!); the "I'm" can be replaced, depending on the situation. She uses the pronoun ''atashi when referring to herself. Her alter ego is Cure Howl (キュアハウル Kyua Hauru), the Pretty Cure of fire and sound. History Before Series When Etsuko was a child, she was not like most girls; she used to refer to herself by the masculine pronoun of boku. She hated wearing dresses, skirts, makeup, and most other girly things; the only things she liked were accessories and cute things, especially stuffed animals. She preferred to play with boys and other tomboyish girls like herself; Estuko loved soccer the most out of any other sport. Her neighborhood was made up of mostly senior citizens and young children with some middle-aged adults, some young adults, and only a handful of kids her age. Because of this, she is often relied on and trusted the most; she developed into a natural leader. When her little brother Katsurou and little sister Hanae were born, she began to spend more of her time caring for them. Wolf Precure Etsuko was practicing soccer before going to school when she saw a group of 3 little kids bullying a baby wolf with something around its neck. She saved it by telling the kids to leave it alone. The kids saw that she was serious and apologized to the baby wolf before running away. The baby wolf thanked her and revealed that he was actually a Little Wolf from the Woodland Kingdom and his name was Kouki. He told her that she is a Pretty Cure and gave her the Cure Amulet that he had been wearing. She thought that he was joking, but he insisted that he was being serious; she then believed him. Then she quickly ran off to school before the late bell. After she left school, Kouki walked beside her and the two began talking about her day at school as she carried him. The two then heard screams from two of the three kids that Etsuko dealt with earlier. The second boy said that their friend--the first boy--was unconscious and a strange, scary-looking girl was there. Then the girl said that there was a big, scary monster. Kouki explained to the confused Etsuko that the monster was called a "Kaeshitena" and it needed to be purified. She nodded and declared that she would save the boy and protect the other kids. She then used the Cure Amulet to transform into Cure Howl and managed to defeat the monster and drive off the strange girl named Ankoku. Personal Information Basics *'Full Name:' Kibouno Etsuko *'Japanese:' 希望のエツこ *'Birthplace:' Tsukinokiseki Town *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' I'm at 100%! *'Favorite Food(s):' Chocolate cornets and all kinds of pasta *'Least Favorite Food(s): ' Sugar-Sugar Kyun-Kyun Sweet Candy and natto Fears *Being girly *Being forced to wear girly clothes and make-up *Being dared or forced to eat Sugar-Sugar Kyun-Kyun Sweet Candy *Failing to save others or letting others down *Being forced to do something that she does not want to do unless she had to *Being useless *Being restrained Dreams *Etsuko wants to be a professional soccer player or a soccer team coach when she grows up. *She also considers either being a track and field runner, a track cyclist, or simply an athlete. *She also considers remaining a dancer like she is now, or a dance teacher. Skills *Sports: **She is shown to be very good at sports and even excels at them, especially in track and soccer. **She is also shown to be a fast runner with good endurance. **Etsuko is a captain of the soccer team. **Etsuko is very passionate about soccer and genuinely loves the sport. *Studying: **Etsuko has average skills in studying, though she does try her best. *Other: **Etsuko is shown to be very good at dancing; she is even a dancer. **She puts hard work, effort, and passion into whatever she does. **She is good at leading and keeping a team together. General Information Personality Etsuko's personality can be described as bright and uninhibited. She is tomboyish due to never wearing dresses and skirts unless she has to wear them, but has a soft spot for accessories and cute things; she especially loves stuffed animals and has a small collection of them. She is always cheerful and optimistic; she brings joy to the people around her and she babysits as a part-time job. Etsuko is free-spirited, and she doesn't take life too seriously which causes her to not take being a Pretty Cure seriously in the first episode; she takes her task as Pretty Cure more seriously in the second episode and forward. She can also come off as cocky or arrogant, but she is really not that way at all. She does not like being "restrained" and she is very energetic; her classmates call her "Genki-chan" (元気ちゃん Genki-chan). She has a strong sense of justice and can be slightly condescending to anyone who uses underhanded tactics. Etsuko is protective towards others, especially if they are in danger. If she feels that she has let someone down or failed to help and/or save them, she either becomes extremely sad, extremely angry, or both. Etsuko can be short-tempered and rude at times, especially when she is being annoyed or if she feels that someone is not getting her perspective or point of view. Appearance Etsuko has tanned skin, light brown hair worn in a side ponytail with a large hot pink ribbon, blue eyes, and a thin, athletic body with strong legs and a medium chest. She wears a magenta tank top that shows her midriff with a sparkly black vest, black running shorts with a magenta stripe through them, short hot pink socks, and black running shoes early on in the series during the summer. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt with "G-O-A-L" in hot pink with a purple jacket that has yellow stripes, a black choker, black gloves, dark blue denim tight pants covered with colorful cat prints, a green belt with a silver chain, and short magenta boots with black laces, silver bands around near the bottom of the boots, and yellow bottoms early on in the series during the winter. She wears a short sleeved white and pale gray striped top with "Kiss" in hot pink with a hot pink heart below it with lipstick next to the heart, a pale beige-gray skort, and short dark brown boots with light brown at the bottom and black laces later on in the series during the summer. She wears a black lace top with a dull tea-rose bustier on top, black laces going down the center, tiny silver studs, tiny white bows, and a black bow in the center of the bustier with a row of black and pale pink lace; she also wears knee-length denim lavender pants with white cuffs, a neon yellow belt with a silver belt buckle, rich blue leggings with one leg having a small dot print and the other leg with thick stripes, white sneakers with a light pink ring around the bottom, a black toe, hot pink shoelaces, and a navy blue cap with a white front that has "Star Player" in dark blue writing, it also has yellow stars, and a blue flap with white stars later on in the series during the winter. She wears a white long-sleeved top with a red, pink, dull purple, and blue gingham vest that has a white star on one side, pale lilac denim short pants that are below the knees with a yellow belt that has tiny fuchsia and hot pink dots, and white sneakers with a black toe and hot pink laces in the movie. Etsuko's stage outfit consists of a short-sleeved sky magenta knit top with three amaranth purple bows and one pink bow, short black denim shorts with a gold belt, amaranth pink thigh-high stockings, and hot pink flats. Etsuko also wears the Cure Amulet around her neck. Pretty Cure Outfit and Appearance Cure Howl's hair becomes longer, changes to a hot pink with the style remaining the same, and secured with a really large frilly hot pink ribbon. Her eye color changes to magenta. Her outfit consists of a hot pink midriff-baring top with short, frilly sleeves and hot pink arm warmers; she also wears a hot pink skirt with magenta shorts underneath. She wears hot pink/magenta shoes similar to Cure Melody's with thigh-high hot pink stockings. Cure Howl also has hot pink wolf ears and tail. She also wears the Cure Amulet around her neck in a magenta choker. Clothing Style Etsuko's style of clothing is typically comfortable, cool, and sporty. Her wardrobe mostly consists of shorts, pants, jeans, jean shorts, leggings, and sweatpants with a few skirts and dresses that she either wears only on special occasions or not at all; later on in the series, her wardrobe also has skorts. Relationships Family *Kibouno Katsurou - Katsurou is one of Etsuko's younger twin siblings. He fights with Etsuko and more so with Hanae, but he cares for them. Etsuko is protective of him and loves him despite competing with him most of the time. *Kibouno Hanae - Hanae is one of Etsuko's younger twin siblings. She annoys Etsuko by asking her older sister to have a tea party, to play "Adventure", to play dress-up, or to try on make-up. Etsuko is very protective of Hanae due to Hanae's timid nature. *Kibouno Hiroko - Hiroko is Etsuko's mother. They both get along well as the two of them enjoy sports and exercising. *Kibouno Hiroto - Hiroto is Etsuko's father. The two of them often eat chocolate cornets together. Friends *Kouki - Kouki is Etsuko's mascot. They have similar personalities and get along well with each other most of the time, but they do have disagreements from time to time. *Kiseki Hinata - Hinata is friends with Etsuko. Despite their differences, they both share a love for stuffed animals and accessories; they often trade those items with each other. Etsuko is also the link between Hinata and Haruna. *Kiyoshi Haruna - They are both fans of each other. Etsuko really likes Haruna, often calling her by the suffix of "-chan", despite Haruna's overly affectionate demeanor and "fangirlishness". *Miki - She likes Miki and they often play board games together. Estuko also likes that Miki does not make her do "girly" things. *King Hikaru/Karu-kun - Estuko often likes to tease Karu-kun by calling him "Wolf Prince". She has a deep respect for him in his true form. *Queen Hikari/Kari-chan - Estuko often teases Kari-chan by calling her "Wolf Princess" and likes hugging her. She has a deep respect for Hikari in her true form. Others *Miss Kobayashi - Estuko loves Miss Kobayashi and says that she is her favorite teacher because they both have energetic personalities. Estuko calls her teacher "Kobayashin". *Miyake Kimiko - Kimiko is Estuko's senpai. Estuko is afraid of Kimiko because of her creepily cheerful demeanor and her obsession with making the former "into a lady". Later on in the series, Etsuko becomes less afraid of Kimiko and the two become friends. *Kai Susumu - Susumu is also Estuko's senpai. Estuko likes Susumu because she thinks that her senpai is cool and protects her from Kimiko; Susumu also helps Estuko with soccer and supports her. She calls Susumu "Nee-sama". *Nakano Shinobu - At first, Etsuko did not like Shinobu due to the latter being an annoying fangirl and teasing the former about her relationship with Haruna. Later on in the series, the two start to get along. *Ankoku - Ankoku is Etsuko's counterpart and foil. Etymology Kibouno (希望の) - Kibou means "hope", referencing her optimistic nature. No means "of", so her last name means "hope of". Etsuko (悦子) - Etsu (悦) means "joy", referencing the joy that she brings to others. Ko (子) means "child". Her name literally means "hope of joy child"; it can also be loosely translated as "child of hope and joy". Cure Howl - Her Cure name is the sound that wolves make, referencing how loud and expressive she is. Nicknames *'Etsuko-chan' (エツこちゃん Etsuko-chan) Etsuko-chan is the nickname given to by Hinata, her parents, and some of her other friends. *'Etsuko-sama' (エツこさま Etsuko-sama) Etsuko-sama is the nickname given to by Haruna. *'Etsu' (エツ Etsu) Etsu is the nickname given to by Susumu and her homeroom teacher, Miss Kobayashi. *'Genki' (元気 Genki) Genki is Etsuko's stage name. *'Genki-chan' (元気ちゃん Genki-chan) Genki-chan is the nickname given by most of her classmates and fans. *'Etsuko-neechan' (エツこ姉ちゃん Etsuko-nēchan) Etsuko-neechan is the nickname given to by the children in her neighborhood. *'Etkopi' (エトコピ Etkopi) Etkopi is the nickname given to by Shinobu. Pretty Cure Cure Howl is Etsuko's Cure form. She holds the powers of fire and sound, particularly the wolf's howl. Like Etsuko, Cure Howl is protective of others; however, Cure Howl is more serious than Etsuko and is becomes physically stronger. She uses her fists when fighting. Attacks Finishers *'Howl Wave' is Cure Howl's solo finisher attack. *'Howl Wave Explosion' is an upgraded version of Howl Wave. Sub-attacks *'Wolf Yell' - One of Cure Howl's sub-attacks. *'Burning Punch' - One of Cure Howl's sub-attacks. *'Howling Fire' - One of Cure Howl's sub-attacks. Darkness Howl Darkness Howl (ダークネスハウル Dākunesu Hauru) is Etsuko's evil Cure form when she is turned into a human Kaeshitena by Ankoku after falling into despair about her soccer team losing their winning streak to a rival team and wanting to get that winning streak back. She is more cruel, sadistic, and vengeful than Etsuko and Cure Howl are. Darkness Howl is also obedient to Ankoku. Her long hair is a dark pink and is styled into a low ponytail that is secured with a small black bow. Her eye color changes to a dark pink. Her outfit consists of a black and dark pink sleeveless midriff-baring top with black arm warmers; she also wears a short, spiky black and dark pink skirt. She wears black flats and a black dog collar with a dark pink dog tag; her Cure Amulet transformed into a dog tag. Darkness Howl also has dark pink wolf ears and tail; she also has two fangs poking out of her mouth. Binded Howl Binded Howl (バインドハウル Baindo Hauru) is Etsuko's dark self created by Lord Kurokawa. She represents Etsuko's fear being "restrained" which is being a "yamato nadeshiko", having to be lady-like, wearing dresses and skirts all of the time, and being restricted from doing certain things such as playing soccer and being in track by her parents. She is more formal and proper than Etsuko; she is also extremely polite, but in a cold manner. Binded Howl is very serious and hates anything that is "improper" or "idealistic", such as fun, freedom of expression, and pursuit of happiness. She has a strong belief that whatever people want you to be is your destiny, whether you want it to be so or not. Her dark magenta hair is very long and styled into a neat, high ponytail that is secured with a red ribbon. Her eye color is dark magenta. Her outfit consists of a dark magenta and black kimono, black sandals, and dark magenta chains on her waist and wrists. Binded Howl also has dark magenta wolf ears and tail. Alpha Howl Alpha Howl (アルファハウル Arufa Hauru) is Etsuko's upgraded Cure form. Items Cure Amulets: Transform Etsuko into Cure Howl. She transforms by saying, Pretty Cure! Wolf Change, Metamorphose! Howl Caller: Etsuko's weapon which she uses for Howl Wave and Howl Wave Explosion. Music Estuko's voice actress, Matsuoka Yuki, has sung various image songs for her character. Singles *At 100%! *Don't Give Up, Okay?/''Akiramenaide yo ne?'' Duets *Frills and No Frills (With Kiseki Hinata's voice actress) *I Really, Really, Really Like You!/''Dai, Dai, Daisuki da yo!'' (With Kiyoshi Haruna's voice actress) *Good Work, Good Work!/''Otsuka, Otsukare!'' (With Kouki's voice actress) Group *Three of Us (With Hinata's and Haruna's voice actresses) *Cure Pack (With Hinata's and Haruna's voice actresses) *Let's Save and Protect the Moon! (With Hinata's and Haruna's voice actresses) Trivia *Etsuko shows similarities to Akahane Ruby from the Sky Pretty Cure Series. **They both are the leaders of their respective teams and captains of a team sport. **They are both tomboyish girls who hate wearing dresses and skirts. **They are energetic. **Both are good leaders and have good leadership skills. **Both have younger sisters. *Etsuko gets mistaken for Nyoro Madosaki when in her summer uniform and her hair is let down in one episode of Wolf Precure. *Etsuko is revealed to be a bisexual; she prefers people of the opposite gender but is also willing to be with someone of the same gender. **She is the first lead Cure and Cure overall to be a bisexual who has a gender preference. *She accepts Haruna's love confession at the end of Wolf Precure. **The last episode is when Etsuko accepts Haruna's feelings. *Etsuko shares the same last name as Kibouno Rosie. *Etsuko is the first lead Cure and Cure overall to be in a ménage à trois relationship. *She also shows similarities to Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody from Suite Pretty Cure. **They both are the leaders of their respective teams and play sports. **They have similar personalities. **They have similar Pretty Cure outfits. *Etsuko likes to watch the TV show Magical Nyoro-chan and her favorite character is Nyoro Madosaki. **Etsuko and Nyoro both share the same voice actress. *She shows similarities to Kibouno Rosie. **Both are energetic leaders of their respective teams. Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Wolf Precure Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Magenta Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female